The 2365 Presidential Election
The 2365 Federated States Presidential election was a major election. It was the seventh full election. Background''' ''' President Everett Stargher's presidency had been controversial and seen a lot of escalating chaos on the frontier, climaxing in the break away of the colony of Al Ahily which remained an independent colony. President Stargher promised that he would restore stability if given a second term. It appeared that Security would be the main issue by which the 2365 Election would be contested. Candidates President Everett Stargher announced he would seek a 2nd term, despite some concerns around his health. He also announced that he was replacing Vice President Orton Schofield with former fleet intelligence officer Hailee Jander, a member of Earth-Guard. President Stargher put his former chief of staff, Veet Khanan, in charge of the campaign. Earth-Guard were brought back into the coalition, as was the TPE and AIS. However the Treasury Secretary, Senna Zavitz, stated that VANGUARD would be backing the Federalist ticket. Senator Moses Zinn won the federalist nomination and named Deputy Pave Shenker as his running mate. He hired Harper Abbot to be his campaign manager. The Federalist ticket got the support of the Progressive Union as well as VANGUARD. The Party attempted to get the support of the Integrity & Justice Party but failed. The New Horizon Party nominated Dr Janice Gorsky for President and the Integrity & Justice Party launched a shock insurgency by naming Vice President Orton Schofield for President! The Universal Party, enjoying record high polling, nominated Senator India Zeller for President. She made it very clear that the Universal Party would not be dropping out to endorse another major party in 2365. The First Ballot The campaign saw record amounts of funding spent, with more than A$10B spent on the campaign. A massive amount of outside money was brought in and the Stargher campaign complained bitterly about this. There were also savage attack ads launched against Senator Moses Zinn, accusing him of flip-flopping and being an opportunist. They also called him a coward for never serving in uniform but critizing a man who was a legit warhero. Senator Zinn was nearly killed during a campaign stop on Jasper when a gunman opened fire from the crowd. Two members of his security detail were killed. Then whilst visiting the colony of Rygar, Senator Zinn's shuttle crashed after a limpet mine blew up its stablizers. Three campaign aides were killed, including Senator Zinn's uncle Obediah Zinn. Senator Zinn suffered leg and spinal injuries and he had to suspend his part of the campaign. Deputy Shenker and Boyd Darrow took up the slack. Dr Gorksy campaigned on the frontier calling for peace and reconciliation. Vice President Schofields campaign, better funded than expected, failed to really make any real traction. As the votes for the first ballot came in, there were widespread riots and fighting on the frontier and the Senate made the unprecedented step to suspend the election until order was restored. After three weeks, the campaign was reactivated and the votes of the frontier worlds were finally counted: # Senator Moses Zinn -35% # President Everett Stargher -33% # Senator India Zeller -10% # Vice President Orton Schofield -5% # Dr Janice Gorsky -3% The Second Ballot Dr Gorksy dropped out and stated that the New Horizon would not endorse any of the candidates due to the chaos and disorder. Vice President Schofield offered a very weak endorsement of the Federalist ticket, though he was critical of its alliance with the Progressive Union. Senator Zeller dropped out and encouraged Universal Party voters to abstain or spoil their ballots. The second ballot began with no new major fundraising. 1. Zinn / Shenker - 46% 2. Stargher / Jander - 45% President Stargher conceded the election, the second consecutive President to do this. Due to his injuries, Senator Zinn was sworn in from his hospital bed. The Senate Elections A huge amount of money had also come in for the Senate elections. There were disturbances and accusations of intimidation across the frontier by militias. The Federalist campaign, organized by Bryce Bollinger, was a masterpiece of ground-work and the candidates were well supported and generally kept on message. There was also a "Joint List" between the Federalist Party and the Progressive Union, a first. This boosted both party's performance in the elections. The VANGUARD campaign was beset with negative ads which slammed its "standard bearer" Treasury Secretary Zavitz for his betrayal of the Stargher administration and percieved two faced comments against a President he had previously called an ally and a friend. Earth-Guard also ran a tight campaign with former Mayor Rocky Thornberg emerging as a key surrogate. The Federalist Party emerged with their largest ever share of the vote. Bryce Bollinger was hailed as a genius but a huge amount of credit had to go to the massive campaign warchest he had. AIS and Earth-Guard Senators called for an investigation into the campaign finance of the Federalist Party. The New Administration The Zinn administration came together in difficult circumstances. President Zinn, sworn in from hospital, was later joined by Vice President Shenker. Zinn named longtime ally and counsel Alestor Smith as his Chief of Staff. Reiko Tellar, the former Attorney General, was named as Prime Minister designate. Former Treasury Secretary Boyd Darrow was named as Secretary of State. Serving Treasury Secretary Senna Zavitz was allowed to remain in post, a move that perturbed the Senate. Retired Marine General Floyd Remmick was named as Secretary of Defence. Senator Caylee Stattler was named as Attorney General. Deputy Director of FSI, Nya van Kamp, was promoted to Director of FSI. Admiral Gul Matharu was named as Fleet Chief of Staff due to the retirement of Admiral Willis Corrick. Previous Election: the 2360 Presidential Election Next Election: the 2370 Presidential Election __FORCETOC__